i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Li Chaoyang/Homepage Lines
Regular Lines |Scout = If you're okay with someone like me please go ahead. I am glad that I met you. |Idolizing = Waah!... Please don't look at me like that... |Reg1 = Li Chaoyang... Born in China... |Reg2 = I'm not very good at being in the front... |Reg3 = Wawaah! Please don't look at me too much... |Reg4 = Tomato festivals that have been introduced in Italy…. Such a horrific event…. Uuuu... |Reg5 = Noah-san is… Incredible, but scary too. It's a secret…. |Reg6 = Since Leon is always happy, I get happy by looking at him sometimes too. |Reg7 = Rabi-san is really dependable. That's why I always end up hiding behind him. |Reg8 = Lucas looks... like he's always angry. But, apparently he's not really... |Reg9 = The other day, when I visited the temple I met Seiya-san there…. |Reg10 = Ban-san's way of eating is not human… It's incredible! |Event1= It seems there's an event ongoing. Do you want to check it together...? |Reg11= Go-san surprised me at first... But he's a kind and good person. |Event2= Good work with the event. Thanks to you I could do my best. |Morning = Good morning! Let's work hard today too...! |Afternoon = |Evening = Good work today. You worked very hard today too.... |Night = I hope tomorrow will be a good day too. Good night... |Download = I'll... feel happy if you will wait patiently. |Story = Will you read that story? |Main1 = Choose the chapter you want to read! |Main2 = Any history is interesting... |Love1 = Did you decide on the story you want to read? Eh?! Love stories?! |Love2 = P-please choose a story that you like. I-I'm not blushing! |Shop = Looks like this is the shop. |Purchase = Did you find what you wanted to buy? |Friend = It looks like friend's information is here... |Other = When in trouble, come here. I will help too... |Start1 = Is it okay to be together with me...? |Skill1A = I will help! |Skill1B = Stop it! |Skill1C = Uwaah! |Clear1 = Is it already over? That's a shame... |Affection1 = Please... Always stay by my side. |Start2 = I'm happy. Best regards. |Skill2A = Please listen carefully. |Skill2B = Can you hear my tune? |Skill2C = It's fun...! |Clear2 = It's fun because I am with you. |Affection2 = Please don't go anywhere. |Start3 = It would be great to be always together. |Skill3A = I will play for you. |Skill3B = Will you hold hands with me? |Skill3C = I can't keep running away. |Clear3 = I don't want to release my hand. |Affection3 = Ehehe, I won't let go. |Skill4A = I'm happy! |Skill4B = Because I will not lose! |Skill4C = Give me courage! |Skill5A = I can hear a beautiful sound... |Skill5B = Please believe in me! |Skill5C = Please listen to my sound. |Skill6A = Let's do this calmly. |Skill6B = I'll be of help! |Skill6C = What a wonderful tune! |Skill7A = I don't want to lose to my weakness anymore! |Skill7B = Rabi-san! I'll support you this time! |Skill7C = E- Everyone! Are you fired up? |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipEvent1 = |ClipEvent2 = |ClipMorning = |ClipAfternoon = |ClipEvening = |ClipNight = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = |ClipSkill4A = |ClipSkill4B = |ClipSkill4C = |ClipSkill5A = |ClipSkill5B = |ClipSkill5C = |ClipSkill6A = |ClipSkill6B = |ClipSkill6C = |ClipSkill7A = |ClipSkill7B = |ClipSkill7C = }} Monthly Lines In addition to normal lines (seen above) I-chus each have 2 lines additional that change per month. They may have extras depending on if its a special day, such as April Fools Day, or Valentines day. I-chus also have lines they say during birthdays, which can be seen HERE Monthly lines change after big updates such as the Alchemist (9/27/16 update) and MG9 (3/2/18) updates. Li Chaoyang/Homepage Lines 3|Current Avaliable Lines Li Chaoyang/Homepage Lines 2|Before 3/2/18 Update Li Chaoyang/Homepage Lines 1|Before 9/27/16 Update Category:Li Chaoyang Category:Lines